A known housing structure of an electronic control device including a rectangular-parallelepiped housing, a printed circuit board accommodated in the housing, and a cover attached on an opening of the housing is disclosed in JPH11-284375A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). A connector connected to an electric circuit element implemented on the printed circuit board is arranged at an end portion of the printed circuit board. The connector includes a fitted portion fitted with a mating component which is a connection target. The cover is provided so as to cover surroundings of the fitted portion of the connector relative to the opening of the housing.
JP2012-230994A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 2) discloses an electronic control device including a printed circuit board, a connector implemented on an end portion of the printed circuit board, and a housing accommodating the printed circuit board and including an opening portion at a position where the connector is arranged. A surface portion of the housing opposed to an upper surface of the printed circuit board is configured such that is a part opposed to the printed circuit board and the connector is further away from the printed circuit board relative to a part opposed only to the printed circuit board.
According to the electronic control device in Patent reference 1, because the housing accommodating the printed circuit board is formed in the rectangular-parallelepiped shape in accordance with the height of the connector, the dimension of the electronic control device is increased. Thus, for example, it may be difficult for the electronic control device disclosed in Patent reference 1 to be mounted on a small space of, for example, a vehicle. Meanwhile, according to the electronic control device disclosed in Patent reference 2, the housing accommodating the printed circuit board may include a low height at other than the part opposed to the connector, and thus, the device itself may be minimized. However, the connector implemented on the printed circuit board may include height which is different depending on types of electronic control devices, and thus, according to Patent reference 2, a dedicated housing may be required in accordance with the connector.
A need thus exists for a housing structure of a printed circuit board with a connector which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.